UN MOMENTO
by shanon17
Summary: ¿SERÁ POSIBLE Q EL ADORADO KANG SHIN WOO PUEDA VOLVERSE A ENAMORAR? ¿Q PASA SI SU COOPORTAGONICO EN UN NUEVO PROYECTO LLAMADO HEARTSTRINGS ES LA RESPUESTA? PARK SHIN HYE ES MAS HERMOSA Y AGRADABLE DE LO QUE ÉL CREIA ¿SERÁ Q ELLA ES LA CHICA INDICADA?...
1. Yo sé que te tengo que olvidar

Los personajes de YOU´RE BEATIFUL y HEARTSTRINGS no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores (televisoras) y hago esto sin fines de lucro más mi única recompensa es hacer a alguien feliz y alimentar mi loca imaginación

BIEN DE QUE VA ESTA HISTORIA

ES ALGO Q MEZCLA YOU´RE BEATIFUL Y HEARTSTRINGS OS LO ADVIERTO NO ES CON EL PROTA DE YB SINO CON EL CHICO Q TERMINO CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO MI PEROSNAJE CENTRAL ES KANG SHIN WOO (PROMETO SUBIR UN CAPI DE HEARTSTRINGS LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, JE JE JE JE ENCUANTO CREEN SU CATEGIRIA)

Los personajes de YOU ARE BEATIFUL existen en la vida real (hipotéticamente no son un drama) por lo tanto Jung Yong Hwa NO EXISTE sino KANG SHIN WOO este al seguir enamorado de Go Mi Nyu se ha vuelto una persona triste y solitaria, él está consciente de su realidad por lo que desea cambiar y olvidarla por lo que acepta filmar el drama de HEARTSTRINGS, un proyecto que le brinda la oportunidad de poner distancia entre él y Mi Nyu, así mismo se separa de Tae Kyung su amigo pero también rival.

Por lo tanto Kang Shing Woo miembro del grupo A. N. JELL interpretará el papel de Lee Shin, en este proyecto trabajará con la linda Park Shin Hye que interpretara a Lee Kyu Won su cooprotagonista, pero debido al gran parecido de ésta con Go Mi Nyu, Shin Woo se impresionara pero también decidirá tratar con ella solo lo estrictamente necesario, por lo que en un principio mostrará apatía hacia ella pero el amor nunca avisa (JA JA JA PERDONA ME PROYECTE) y con el tiempo y la constante convivencia él no podrá evitar conocerla y descubrir en ella a una mujer bella y noble que le enamorara poco a poco

Pero… (Siempre existe un pero) al tiempo que el graba Heartstrings y se separa de A. de sus amigos y Go Mi Nyu, ella descubrirá que a quién realmente ama es a Shin Woo su distancia y su silencio le han abierto los ojos.. Ahora el punto es ¿será demasiado tarde? ... je je je ni yo lo sé ja ja ja es broma claro que sé que va a suceder

Gracias por su tiempo y gracias por leerlo chicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yo sé que tengo que olvidar**

El camerino es cómodo, lo suficientemente cómodo y con todo lo necesario, como para que cada uno esté metido en su mundo.  
>Jeremy sentado sobre un sofá, desliza velozmente sus dedos sobre su ipad, mientras se emociona mirando un drama. Mi Nam, duerme pacíficamente en un sofá y Tae Kyung camina lentamente por el lugar, al tiempo que habla por teléfono. O, al menos es lo que parece a simple vista. Mientras tanto, tu (Kang Shin Woo) tratas inútilmente de concentrarte en la lectura. En la página 152 del enorme libro que tienes en mano<p>

Una vez más, intenta releer los versos:

Así es ella me dije; es la alegría

remota y honda que de pronto llega

a despejar el nudo que se debe

desanudar en la penumbra inquieta

Noche y albor, me dije

todo llegó a mi corazón por ella;

llegó el sabor oculto del deseo,

el presagio de ardor que en mi resuena

[…] (1)

Pero cuando escuchas las palabras de Tae Kyung y tu cerebro las registra _¡No podré ir ya te lo he dicho mil veces! Tengo mucho trabajo… _ tu intento de concentración se va al caño, no puedes evitarle prestar demasiada atención, le observas en silencio detenidamente y reconoces en su palabras severidad y molestia, sin embargo cuando él nota que es el foco de tu atención evita tu mirada y camina unos cuantos metros en dirección contraria a ti, sin embargo tu aun le miras en silencio mientras muerdes tu labio inferior y cierras el libro de tus manos violentamente sin disimulo, tratas heroicamente de controlarte para no lanzarte sobre él y tumbarle a golpes tal y como se merece

Pero en el instante en que te levantas dispuesto hacer lo que tengas que hacer para que ese idiota la trate como ella se merece RECUERDAS…, ¡te recuerdas! Qué esa actitud no es problema tuyo, Qué ella ya no es un asunto que a ti te incumba, porque eso de ser el atento caballero al rescate de la dulce damisela se ha acabado; porque ser amigo de la mujer que amas es una tontería ¡el más grande absurdo, si alguien te preguntase!; Porque no puedes evitar pensar que ella estaría mejor a tu lado, que tu realmente la harías feliz; es una tontería querer ser su amigo porque no puedes evitar sentirte dolido y hasta molesto con ella por haberlo elegido a él y no a ti, pero por sobre todas las cosas no puedes ser su amigo porque no puedes evitar amarla todavía.

Para cuando estas a su lado pasas de largo para su sorpresa y la tuya (en parte) has decidido marcharte pero en el marco de la puerta la voz de Jeremy te obliga a girarte y dar una explicación –Me voy al hotel estoy cansado y quiero dormir un poco- tratas de sonar lo más normal que puedes, Jeremy solo te mira sin decir nada, después de un minuto o de lo que a tu parecer es una eternidad el te sonríe complicemente y te dice Si Hyung correspondes aquella sonrisa de la misma manera, puedes sentir la mirada de Tae Kyung sobre ti, pero no dirá nada, estás seguro, así que continuas con tu intención de marcharte.

Caminas en el enorme pasillo que te lleva de los camerinos hasta el escenario, sobre el te permites observar el lugar, tan vacio, tan silencioso, tan oscuro, tan como tú, tan falso como tú que se ilumina y sonríe unas cuantas horas pero que vuelve a la obscuridad y el silencio. Te cuestionas ¿desde hace cuánto te sientes así? Tal vez desde el instante en que descubriste que la amabas, no, no fue así, fue en el momento en que la perdiste cuando creíste que él era su felicidad y abandonaste la lucha, pero no hay nadie más culpable de tu infelicidad… que tú, y es lo que más duele.

Los fuegos artificiales estallan, las luces suben y bajan de intensidad y ustedes se inclinan para decir gracias antes de retirarse, pero detrás de la cortina la farsa termina… tu sonrisa se borra y tu sedentarismo vuelve te cambias en silencio en el camerino y de la misma manera subes a la camioneta que los lleva devuelta al hotel, te colocas los audífonos y presionas Play a tu ipod mientras cierras los ojos tratando de ignorar a todos a tu alrededor.

Cuando llegas al hotel cenas con los demás porque el protocolo social así lo determina y porque si no lo hicieras tendrías que hacerle frente a las tediosas y exasperantes preguntas de los demás "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Sucede Algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?" y la pregunta más absurda, la que raya con la burla "¿Te puedo ayudar?" la respuesta es sí, claro que cualquiera podría ayudar, cualquiera dispuesto a ser tu cómplice en secuestrar a Go Mi Nyu y a eliminar a Tae Kyung de la faz de la tierra, pero no, no existe nadie dispuesto a ayudarte en semejante empresa, así que haces lo que mejor te sale últimamente "FINGIR" sonríes ante algún comentario de Jeremy y minutos después te excusas, te levantas de la mesa y te vas a descansar.

Ni siquiera te molestas en encender la luz de tu habitación te arrojas sobre la cama en cuanto abres la puerta con la esperanza de que el sueño acuda a ti prontamente y que este tormentoso día llegue a término, en la oscuridad buscas tu celular lo has dejado desde la tarde, deslizas tu dedos sobre la pantalla para desbloquearlo y comprobar tus sospechas… ella ha llamado, 8 llamadas para ser exactos 6 llamadas más de lo que ha acostumbra, y en cualquier otro momento hubieras regresado la llamada inmediatamente pero ahora no, hoy no, no quieres escuchar su voz y notar su tristeza, no quieres consolarla, darle ánimos y decirle "que todo estará bien" aun cuando sabes que todo seguirá igual porque te has cansado de ser el paño de lagrimas. Te has cansado de jugar el papel de noble caballero, PORQUE ELLA TAMBIEN DEBE SER RESPONSABLE DE SU DECISIÓN, así que dejas el celular nuevamente en la cama, te colocas nuevamente los audífonos mientras presionas play en el ipod y cierras los ojos dejando que la melodía que escuchas te absorba, te concentras en la letra de la nueva canción que has escrito y verificas que el arreglo musical sea el adecuado debes tenerla lista para pasado mañana y empezar a grabarla en el estudio inmediatamente, para los promo del nuevo drama que has aceptado

Siempre el mismo cielo

en este día es igual

no tiene nada diferente

excepto que tu no estás aquí

Yo te he olvidado

como me encantaría decirlo

no hay nada… no hay nada

que me vuelva feliz como cuando tu sonríes

de todos modos ya te perdi

de todos modos ya no estás aquí

todos los días yo solo canto

¡que tengo que seguir hacia adelante! […] (2)

Cantas suavemente la letra tratando de concentrarte, tratando de no pensar hoy en ella porque tal vez mañana tengas el valor de volver a escuchar su voz, porque tal vez mañana se capaz de mirar nuevamente sus ojos y enfrentar su mirada, porque tal vez mañana sea diferente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) Poema: Así Es Ella, Me Dije de ELVIO ROMERO ( Paraguay, 1926 )

(2) Because I Miss You - Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue)

Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora.

Se acepta todo tipo de comentario. Sugerencia. Critica o Garrotazo ¡Siéntanse libres de exponer su punto de vista!


	2. Un paso más… Caminaré hacia adelante

Los personajes de YOU´RE BEATIFUL y HEARTSTRINGS no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores (televisoras) y hago esto sin fines de lucro más mi única recompensa es hacer a alguien feliz y alimentar mi loca imaginación.

Es momento de que Shin Woo de el paso, debe tomar una decisión ¿Será la correcta? ¿Podrá a olvidarla?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Un paso más…**

**Caminaré hacia adelante**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

El intenso y profundo aroma que inunda tu nariz se equilibra perfectamente con el intenso color negro y ese sabor amargo que recorre tu garganta y hace de aquel café en tu boca un relajante momento, la humeante taza se sostiene en tus manos como un trofeo, mientras en tus piernas reposa aquel libro que hace más de un mes no has terminado de leer… pero ese anhelado momento de tranquilidad se ve arruinado cuando la tentación aparece…

La pantalla de tu celular se ilumina mientras ruidosamente suena la melodía de un mensaje recibido… -¿Shin Woo estas molesto conmigo? ¿Por qué no contestas? Mañana hablamos- lees y relees el mensaje decidiendo… dudando en si debes o no responder, porque una parte de ti quiere presionar la tecla SEND y escuchar aquella voz que tanto anhelas, porque aun cuando parezca irónico aun deseas conformarte y seguir siendo el fiel amigo y permanecer a su lado un poco más… porque aun después de todo este dolor aun la extrañas, aun la amas… pero ¿Cuántas veces regresaras? ¿Cuántas veces dudaras? ¿No te habías decidido ya? ¿Entonces?...

La razón vuelve a ti, dejas aquel delicioso café sobre la mesa del jardín y te levantas, necesitas salir aquel lugar te ahoga, necesitas un poco de aire, un lugar que no te recuerde a ella, un lugar donde todo sea nuevo, te diriges a tu habitación con la intención de tomar una chaqueta y huir lo más pronto posible.

-¿Has leído el contrato Shin Woo?- la voz de tu agente suena ansiosa, es la sexta llamada del día quiere una respuesta y pronto, pero el único inconveniente es que tú ni siquiera has pasado de la segunda hoja, sin embargo no es necesario leer más, has tomado la decisión –Sí, ¿cuándo vamos a firmar?-preguntas tranquilamente mientras abres la puerta de tu habitación y arrojas tu chaqueta en la cama –Mañana- es la respuesta –De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana- hablas tranquilamente y cuelgas dos segundos más tarde.

Te arrojas a la cama, boca arriba mientras miras el techo como si fuese el paisaje más interesante sumido en tus pensamientos auntoconvenciendote de que esta es la mejor decisión que has tomado, y la anoche te atrapa entre sus brazos sin darte cuenta.

¡Cinco meses… cinco meses… cinco meses! Es lo único que repites una y otra vez antes de tomar la fina pluma que te ofrecen y trazar en el espacio en blanco que existe debajo de tu nombre, tu firma. Escuchas los aplausos, pero tu mente está más allá de esa sala. Estrechas aquellas manos porque el protocolo social así lo determina y sonríes porque es costumbre, este es el respiro que necesitabas es el tiempo y espacio lejos de ella que deseas…

Los siguientes días pasan sin darte cuenta entre los últimos conciertos y sus ensayos para terminar esta gira con ANJELL, la grabación de las canciones para el DRAMA y el estudio del guion, te entretienes hasta el punto de agotarte y llegar cada noche a la cama sin siquiera durar más de tres minutos despierto, y los días se vuelven semanas sin percatarte

Las llamadas y los mensajes con ella cada vez son menos incluso has aguantado más de dos días sin llamarle o responder, también has dejado de preguntar por ella y todos lo notan, todos se han dado cuenta de este cambio de actitud de esta nueva indiferencia que no va ni siquiera un poquito contigo algunos murmuran otros callan pero ninguno te cuestiona saben que es lo mejor para ti y para el grupo.

De alguna manera te la has arreglado para no toparte con ella inventas compromisos, cansancio, citas que no existen cuando realmente te la pasas bebiendo café en el estudio de grabación de la compañía o de vez en cuando te disfrazas y vas al cine, has rayado en lo ridículo e infantil tratando de evitar encontrarte con ella pero el destino no siempre esta de tu parte… y lo inevitable sucede

Caminas en la penumbra tratando de no hacer ruido son más de las tres de la mañana cuando has llegado, no esperas que nadie este despierto y tampoco quieres despertar a alguno, una vez más te has inventado una cita… -¿Shin Woo?- escuchas tu nombre y te paralizas al instante pero solo hay silencio "tal vez lo imagine" lo consideras un instante y caminas nuevamente, pero… -Shin Woo- escuchas tu nombre y esta vez no es una pregunta sino un llamado, esa voz tan familiar te obliga a girarte y buscarla entre la penumbra de la noche, cerca de la cocina puedes distinguir su figura lleva puesta la pijama que le regalaste en su cumpleaños pasado y ese hecho te hace sonreír -¿Mi Nyu, qué haces despierta?- caminas lentamente hacia ella, no puedes evitarlo –Quería verte- dice ella, y aun en la oscuridad puedes sentir como te mira fijamente –No tenias que desvelarte- le reprendes, ella aun te mira seria –Pues nunca estas, y no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes- y puedes notar en su reclamo un ápice de enojo más de lo que usualmente "tu amiga" demuestra

-No crees que exageras- le respondes, pero súbitamente tienes sed una sed enorme que te cuesta hasta tragar saliva, tu garganta seca exige agua caminas un poco más con la intención de llegar a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua, pero cuando pasas a su lado ella te toma por el brazo obligándote a detenerte – ¿Me estas evitando?- directa y seria, por primera vez, la miras y puedes ver en ella enojo y tristeza, por un segundo pasa por tu cabeza la idea de pedirle perdón, pero… no, no puedes dar marcha atrás, su molestia no se compara ni siquiera un poco con todo el dolor y la tristeza que tu cargas, retiras su mano cautelosamente y tu acto la sorprende sus ojos se abren y te mira ansiosa de una respuesta –No- dices, quieres continuar con tu intención inicial pero no te será tan fácil evitar su pregunta agarra esta vez tu mano -¿No qué?- pregunta ásperamente, solo te giras apenas un poco y la miras sobre tu hombro –No te estoy evitando Mi Nyu- está a punto de volver a preguntar algo pero liberas tu mano de la suya y continuas, te diriges a la alacena en busca de un vaso

Un silencio incomodo se apodera de la situación, ella camina hacia ti, toma el vaso que sostienes en mano y se dirige a refrigerador de donde toma la jarra de agua fría, vierte un poco de ella en el vaso y te lo ofrece. Solo lo tomas y dices gracias mientras tomas asiento en el ante comedor ella se siente frente a ti y después de un segundo se atreve a hablar -¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué te vas siempre que llego o evitas estar en cualquier lugar al que sabes que llegaré?- la miras serena –Ya te dije que no lo estoy haciendo- dices mientras tratas de sonreír pero ella arremete –Mentiroso- tu intento de sonrisa se borra, te sientes culpable, pero no te sorprende que ella lo haya descubierto sin embargo una parte de ti se siente aliviado al saber que no tendrás que fingir más

-Porque es necesario- dices, ella guarda silencio mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas trata de decir algo pero tú la interrumpes pones uno de tus dedo sobre sus labios como una forma sutil de pedirle que guarde silencio, ella obedece. Limpias su lindo rostro de las lágrimas que lo empañan, mientras hablas, desea respuestas y tú necesitas dárselas

–Te amo Mi Nyu, perdóname lo sigo haciendo…- sus ojos se abren –Te amo demasiado, al punto que siento morir cuando te veo junto a Tae Kyung, al grado de sentir odio por mi amigo y ganas de golpearlo cuando te hace llorar, Te amo tanto que tengo ansias de no mirarte una vez más, de no escuchar tu voz cada noche antes de dormir, Te amo tanto que tengo miedo Mi Nyu, tengo miedo de mi, tengo miedo de odiarte… por eso… por eso necesito no mirarte mas, porque tengo que olvidarte.

Guardas silencio tu turno a terminado -¿Me amas? Eso no puede de ser Shin Woo… tu eres mi amigo… tú no puedes… yo- ella balbucea más cosas las que no importan en lo más mínimo ya, ella ha dicho suficiente lo que necesitas saber Eso no puede de ser Shin Woo… tu eres mi amigo… tú no puedes… un liquido frio recorriendo en tus mejillas te sorprende, estas llorando "DEMONIOS" te maldices en silencio –No necesito que lo sientas por mí, ni que me compadezcas- tus palabras ásperas y duras la sorprenden trata de decir algo más pero no lo permites –Querías respuestas pues te las he dado, ahora espero no vuelvas a preguntarme- te levantas, quieres ir a tu cuarto.

-¡Esto es absurdo! No puedes decir algo así y simplemente irte así- ella reclama ¿pero acaso se ha vuelto loca? -¿Absurdo? Tan poca cosa te parezco- ella te mira quiere decir algo pero no se lo permites –¿Decirlo simplemente?- no te importa si suenas lastimero -¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he guardado silencio, de todo lo que he aguantado de todo el dolor y la rabia que me he tragado al verte sufrir?- tus palabras salen sin que puedas controlarlas al igual que tus lagrimas, pero ni el dolor te hace detenerte… -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí verte ver ir tras él y yo permanecer en el mismo lugar, jugando el mismos papel? El del ridículo y abnegado amigo, él que va por ti cuando te quedas atrás, él que te mira a la distancia, él que calla cuando te escucha sollozar en la oscuridad cuando tratas de ocultarte…- por fin has dicho todo lo que sientes, todo lo que te ahoga y te va matando poco a poco…

-¿Shin Woo? Yo no quise decir eso… yo no quise… perdóname- alejas su mano de la tuya y caminas hacia atrás para mirarla de frente –Mi Nyu, yo puedo mirar en tus ojos un gran amor por él ¿por qué tú no puedes mirar en los míos ese mismo amor?, ese amor que es tan profundo que parece tatuado en mi alma, ese que cuando te mirar llorar por él se revela dentro de mí. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente olvidarte de él? porqué no miras hacia atrás, ahí estaré, sigo aquí en el mismo sitio… esperando por ti…

CONTINUARA…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo y leer esta loca historia, y de ante mano gracias por su apoyo y todos los comentarios.

Shanon17


	3. ¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR?

Los personajes de YOU´RE BEATIFUL y HEARTSTRINGS no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores (televisoras) y hago esto sin fines de lucro más mi única recompensa es hacer a alguien feliz y alimentar mi loca imaginación.

Un Momento difícil para Shin Woo ha perdido su corazón, pero es tiempo de seguir, de caminar hacia adelante ¿Qué sorpresas traerá ese nuevo camino?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué es el amor?

[…]

Me sirve tu mirada

que es generosa y firme

y tu silencio franco si me sirve.

-¿Shin Woo? Yo no quise decir eso… yo no quise… perdóname- alejas su mano de la tuya y caminas hacia atrás para mirarla de frente

–Mi Nyu, yo puedo mirar en tus ojos un gran amor por él ¿por qué tú no puedes mirar en los míos ese mismo amor?, ese amor que es tan profundo que parece tatuado en mi alma, ese que cuando te mirar llorar por él se revela dentro de mí. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente olvidarte de él? porqué no miras hacia atrás, ahí estaré, sigo aquí en el mismo sitio… esperando por ti…

Y el corazón me traicionó, hable sin pensarlo, y esas malditas lágrimas frías salen de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas y ella solo es silencio un silencio que me hiere el corazón y parece que se entierra tan hondo que en cualquier momento se romperá, y después de más silencio comprendo lo patético que en este preciso instante me veo.

No hay más que decir y tampoco tengo nada que escuchar. Después de ahora no hay nada, porque la última esperanza de mi amor muere aquí, en este instante ahora puedo intentar seguir hacia adelante sin pensar en que hubiera pasado si me atreviera…. Porque hoy muere ese amor, ese que tanto anhele y que tú nunca pudiste darme, ahora solo queda el recuerdo y su cicatriz, ese rastro siempre queda y ni tú ni yo podemos evitarlo AMOR.

¿AMOR? Cuanto extrañare llamarte así en mis pensamientos, cuanto te extrañare y es que tu y yo vivimos ese sentimiento de distinta manera para ti es DECIR TE QUIERO, RECIBIR UNA CARICIA O BESAR SUS LABIOS, PARA MI ERES TU, ES CONVERTIRSE EN TU COMPAÑÍA EN EL SILENCIO, ES ADMIRAR TU ROSTRO DETENIDAMENTE Y CAUSAR UNA SONRISA EN TI, PARA MI ES ESTAR CON VOS SIEMPRE… No es reclamo, no te equivoques, no es que me queje, porque es algo que siempre quise… Pero me preguntó cómo es qué no te diste cuenta hasta ahora?

Esta noche las cosas se tornan más claras, por fin encuentro un poco de paz, cada cosa toma el lugar que le corresponde y puedo discernir qué hacer con lo que me sucede contigo. Escucho tus sollozos y es cuando puedo salir de mis letargo tu fino rostro manchado por las lágrimas –No llores- te llamo y levantas tu mirada, acaricio tu mejilla mientras te hablo como en los viejos tiempos

-No llores, no hay ningún motivo por el que llorar… Gracias My Nyu por haberme permitido amarte, gracias por decirme la verdad, llegue a creer que si seguía amándote que si todavía tenía esperanza en un algún momento me amarías- Ella quiere hablar pero no lo permites y sin que puedas evitarlo acercas tus labios a los suyos hasta besarlos no es el beso que habías imaginado, no es un beso apasionado no es uno que ella corresponda, es más bien un pequeño y corto, es un toque, una caricia de despedida. Y sin lugar a dudas sabes que esta noche has perdido tu corazón, que esta noche My Nyu te lo ha arrancado sin dejar un solo pedazo…

Te separas de sus labios solo para mirarla tan solo un segundo más, besas su frente y le dices "GRACIAS" antes de dar media vuelta y marcharte de este lugar de una vez por todas, antes de que tu valor se esfume y te arrepientas y le digas que todo fue un absurdo que te perdone y suplicarle que continúen las cosas del modo como están.

Tal vez son cinco o siete zancadas o quizás más son las que diste para subir las escaleras y refugiarte en tu habitación… no hay más lagrimas solo tus ojos cerrados soportando la agonía.

-¿Shin Woo? … ¿Shin Woo?- alguien llama a tu puerta, y reconoces la voz de tu agente, pasas tu mano por tus ojos tratando de eliminar alguna huella de las lagrimas que una vez más sin querer han salido.

-Adelante- respondes sin mucho ánimo, la puerta se abre y entra tu agente con enorme satisfacción en el rostro cosa que te da mala espina de alguna manera

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntas, esperando que sus locuras no te metan en problemas –Vístete, nos vamos- dice mientras levanta tus sabanas y te mira con esa mirada que dice "¡Qué esperas!"

-¿A Jeju?- preguntas aun somnoliento

-Si a Jeju arregla tu equipaje ¿A las nueve pasan por nosotros?- habla sin detenerse, las palabras se amontonan en tu cerebro y tratas de darle orden este no es el mejor momento -¿Qué?- preguntas cuando al fin puedes formular y ordenar lógicamente

-Si, Mañana es la lectura del Guión- Es la simple explicación y para ti la cosa ya va agarrando sentido

-Ohh- es tu simple respuesta, pero cuando comprendes que este viaje es lo mejor debido a lo que sucedió hace unas cuantas horas, te levantas y vas a tu closet para tomar un cambio de ropa te quedan solo 50 minutos, él te palmea en la espalda cuando ve lo que estás haciendo y sale tan intempestivamente de tu habitación tal y como entro.

El equipaje lo tienes listo en quince minutos y ¿qué hacer con los 35 restantes? Bajar a la cocina NO, porque ahí seguramente estará ella y sabes bien que no tendrás el valor de mirarla a la cara, por ahora la distancia es lo mejor. Te recuestas en la cama para esperar en el silencio y la tranquilidad de tu cuarto que los 35 minutos transcurran rápidamente, enciendes tu reproductor de música al tiempo que cierras los ojos es lo único que te queda. Al sentir la presión del peso de alguien sentándose en el colchón te hacen abrir apresuradamente los ojos y entonces su imagen aparece, ahí está ella con esa sonrisa que provoca que tu corazón se olvide de latir una cuantas veces, la miras en silencio.

-Te he preparado crepas de Arandano, son tus favoritas- Comenta tranquilamente como si nada hubiese sucedido entre los dos, como si tu amor, tu beso solo fueran un sueño -Vamos debes de tener hambre- trata de acariciar tu cabello como suele hacerlo pero entonces…

Te levantas y la miras fijamente mientras hablas -Tal vez para ti no significo nada, tal vez mis sentimientos son solo un juego. Pero para mí, tu no-

-Shin Woo, yo… no… no quise- no la dejas terminar tal vez ella quiera fingir que nada sucedió pero para ti ese juego acabo.

-My Nyu ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas en silencio como sueles hacerlo? Pero esta vez que sea para siempre ¿Por qué cuando doy un paso hacia adelante? Cuando tú vienes, cuando tomas mis manos doy cinco pasos hacia atrás…- Los ojos de ella parecen desbordar lagrimas pero no te detienes

-My Nyu por qué continuas regresando cuando tienes un lugar al que llegar y a alguien que te espera…- las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos quieres decir algo pero…

-¡SHIN WOO… SHIN WOO! SAL YA LLEGARON POR NOSOTROS- Es tu agente y las palabras que tenias en la boca mueren en tus labios, solo la miras un instante, tomas tu chaqueta de la cama pero en el instante que estas a punto de salir regresas y la besas en la frente no dices nada más y cierras la puerta cuando sales

El vuelo te parece eternamente largo o será que tu ánimo no ayuda mucho. Después de haberte registrado en el hotel te diriges a la sala de reuniones que te ha indicado para realizar la lectura del guión, parece que el día será terrible y someramente aburrido. Antes de llegar a la sala el olor a café inunda tu nariz y entonces el deseo de Capuchino se atraviesa entre tú y esa sala de juntas…

Vez a una linda joven preparando el café, te acercas a la barra y solicitas el tuyo pero no te das cuenta que a tu lado alguien ha llegado –Un capuchino, por favor! Con mucho sirope!- hablan al mismo tiempo diciendo las mismas palabras la chica se gira sorprendida pero tú también miras hacia tu lado izquierdo y entonces… te miras en esos lindos ojos

-My Nyu?- la llamas casi en un susurro, la chica parpadea un par de veces, examinándote como si tratara de averiguar si eres un loco o qué, luego sonríe y te habla

-Me llamo, Park Shin Hye- inclina la cabeza, como se realiza un saludo respetuoso…. ¿Park Shin Hye?

Continuará…

Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes.

Khalil Gibran _(1883-1931) Ensayista, novelista y poeta libanés._

Gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo y leer esta loca historia, y de ante mano gracias por su apoyo y todos los comentarios.

Shanon17


	4. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

Por cuestiones de precaución he decidido dejar de publicar este fic en esta página, lamento mucho esta situación, les agradezco enormemente todo su apoyo durante estos tres capítulos.

Pero si alguna de ustedes está interesada en seguir leyéndolo podrá encontrarlo en mi cuenta personal de face: Shanon Yo Chul

Por todo su cariño y apoyo les doy las gracias enormemente…


End file.
